


Perhaps it Does do to Dwell

by zinke



Series: Dwell Series [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humor, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinke/pseuds/zinke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But dwell was exactly what Jack ended up doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps it Does do to Dwell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ comm sj_everyday's Challenge #128: In Words and Pictures, which asked writers to pen fic inspired by submitted graphics, and artists to create graphics to pair with submitted stories. This story was written to accompany this beautiful image created by LJ's angelus2hot:
> 
> .
> 
> Thanks go to zaleti for the suggestions and advice.

"Yes. Well, let's not dwell."

But dwell was exactly what Jack ended up doing. What was, what might have been – what might _still_ be if he could just find a way to get Daniel and Teal'c to go take a walk or something.

Just because he'd billed this little jaunt as a 'presidentially-sanctioned team vacation' didn't mean all of them had to literally spend every waking minute together.

Besides, Teal'c didn't even _like_ fishing.

Jack shifts slightly in the rickety old lawn chair, and pulls his cap down low over his eyes before casting a surreptitious glance at Carter. Once assured that her attention is focused elsewhere, he cocks his head slightly to check on Daniel and Teal'c.

Yup; still there. And from the looks of things, not going anywhere anytime soon.

Though from the awkward angle of his head it looks like Daniel might be asleep which, while not perfect by any means, certainly did work in Jack's favor. Now, if he could just get rid of the Jaffa, he'd be in business.

"How we doin' on beer, T?"

"Our supply should last for several more hours. Are you thirsty, O"Neill?"

"No, no. Just checking," he replies with as much nonchalance as he can muster given the circumstances. Something in his tone or expression must have given him away, however, because he can practically hear Teal'c's eyebrow crawling up into his hairline. "Listen, fishing without beer is like…a Goa'uld without the freaky voice and gold lamé duds. It just isn't done."

Beside him, Sam snorts in amusement. Much to his dismay, the accusing gaze he turns on her seems to have no effect whatsoever; she merely shrugs and turns her attention back to the pond, casting her line with a decidedly insouciant flick of her wrist.

So much for teamwork.

Discouraged and seemingly out of options, Jack slouches down further into his chair, brooding in silence as he watches the bob on his line effortlessly ride the ripples on the water.

"I love this time of day," Sam breathes contentedly. "Except for the mosquitoes, of course," she adds a beat later in a deliberately casual tone that instantly captures Jack's full attention. "They always get worse once the sun starts to go down and given the warm weather and how much rain they've had here lately—"

"O'Neill, did you not say that you kept a can of bug repellent inside?"

Jack nods, the motion stiff from the effort it's taking him not to smile. "Citronella candles, too." He watches with mounting hope and amusement as Teal'c rises hastily from his chair. "Be sure to bring enough back to share with the class," he calls out to the Jaffa's rapidly retreating form.

"You know Carter," he says, turning to regard her speculatively once he's sure Teal'c's gone and Daniel's still asleep, "if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to get rid of the guy."

The innocent look she gives him would almost be convincing if not for the grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Of course not, sir."

"Right. Whatever was I thinking?" he replies archly, feeling a ridiculous twinge of nervous anticipation when, rather than look away, she meets his gaze head-on and offers him a full-fledged smile.

"It's a mystery to me."

"Oh c'mon; most of the time you know what I'm thinking before I do."

Carter carefully sets her fishing pole on the deck beside her chair, then rises to her feet. Jack watches curiously as she moves to stand before him, hands on her hips and a maddeningly inscrutable expression on her face.

The overall effect is…impressive – not to mention _hot_ – and makes all that damn dwelling he wasn't supposed to have been doing come back to him in a rush. His mouth goes suddenly, embarrassingly dry as his fingers twitch impatiently against the handle of his fishing rod.

Smiling down at him knowingly, Carter reaches out to pluck the rod from his slackened hands. "Sometimes," she replies smugly, setting the pole at his feet and offering him her hand. "We should probably wake Daniel and get started on dinner."

Jack stares at her, dumbfounded, for several beats before mentally shaking himself and grudgingly slipping his hand into hers. Once she's helped him up, Carter tries to move away; but now that he's regained his faculties, Jack's not willing to let her off quite that easily. Deliberately tightening his grip, he pulls her close enough to lean in and whisper in her ear, "You kinda missed the mark this time, Carter."

She turns her head slightly, the soft skin of her cheek brushing his and the sensation is so distracting that he inadvertently loosens his hold in favor of focusing his energy on other, more important things.

Like breathing.

"No, sir. I didn't," she murmurs, extracting her hand and stepping back just far enough to meet his gaze with her own. There's an apology there – all mixed in with a bunch of other things she doesn't give him the time to identify. Blinking slowly, Carter hesitates a moment before leaning in to brush her lips against his cheek. "I'll go find Teal'c." And without another word she's gone, pulling her sweater more tightly around herself as she makes her way across the lawn and disappears inside.

"Well," says a decidedly unexpected and un-sleepy sounding voice from beside him. "That was interesting."

"Shut up, Daniel." And though he makes sure to use his most threatening and commanding tone, Jack suspects – especially given Daniel's less-than-satisfactory reaction – that the damn stupid grin on his face kind of ruins the overall effect.

Something else he'll have to dwell on – just as soon as he's through dwelling on Carter.

Which, given the circumstances, probably won't be anytime soon.

 

*fin.*


End file.
